Let's have some fun!
by Olive nerd
Summary: One-shot parody based on 'The Dark Knight' Pinkie Pie holds the other five ponies and Spike and gives them a full intro of a much needed celebration with 'chocolate syrup.' Rated T for gory deaths


Let's have some fun!

**This is just another one-shot, except it's centered more on our famous mare psychopath, Pinkie Pie. You see, I've been seeing quite a few parodies online about her being the psychotic villain, and I'm especially fond of the Batman movie 'The Dark Knight' parodies begin the Joker. So, I just wanted to give it a try with a one-shot based on a mixture of Pinkie Pie and the Joker or even any other psycho villain. I do not own the movie nor the pony series. And by the way, this is sort of my first gory fully gory centered fanfic, so bare with me!**

Lights captivated Spike's vision, as he wearily opened his bright green eyes open. They blinded him for a moment before he was able to scan his surroundings carefully. He remembered a thunderous bang, somepony shrilling his name, and blacking out with one needle…

"Spike darling!" The baby dragon quickly glanced over to Rarity, who was luckily not harmed, at least not yet. He then remembered that she was the only mare who was furtherest away from Mr. and Mrs. Cake, but had also fainted near their factory. 'Thank Celestia those thugs didn't-'

"How do we get out of here," she pressed on with wildly blinking eyes. Spike knew that his poor friend and secret crush was on the verge of sobbing, and his heart went to her. But because he realized that he was bound in thick, burning ropes, he couldn't reach her. Plus, those insane sociopaths were probably lurking somewhere in the corners of this…where _were_ they anyway?

"Spike…" Spike turned to his left, where Fluttershy was bound to a chair just like him. Only what chained her were wires and iron chains. Bruises covered her wrists from twisting in her sleep, and once she had noticed where he was gawking, she let out a shriek and call for help.

"No no, Fluttershy!" Spike had tried to calm her down, but the poor pegasus had also then noticed that fresh blood was dripping from Fluttershy's lemon yellow wings. "We're…We're going to be okay-"

"No we're not Spike," Rarity snapped. "Now please, Fluttershy! Keep your voice down so that things don't get worse!" Her voice then dropped to an urgent whisper. "We need to hurry out of here before-"

"Leave?" The threesome shivered in fear at the high-pitched voice, knowing full and well who it had belonged to. "What about our party?" They all then stared at the slowly approaching pink pony, who was grinning at them with creepily soft crystal blue eyes. Fluttershy and Rarity's backs were shivering, for they had lived in Ponyville since birth and had learned about the constant killings committed by the psychotic leader of the 'Cupcake clan', aka Mr. and Mrs. Cake and several other insane gang members.

Fluttershy had heard her relatives discuss the constant and tragic murdering cases involving several businesses. One that she had never forgotten was when she had taken her pet rabbit, Angel, to the vet. The Cupcake clan had entered unwelcomely in and slautereed many animals and ponies. She still remembered the crazed glaze in Pinkie Pies' eyes, as she muttered, "May I please cut you in line?" She examined her bloodied blade and added, "Gummie was getting restless for one new friend, and these not-so friendly ponies were in my way-" Fluttershy and Angel had sprang out of there before she could've finished, and the animal lover had gratefully never had met Pinkie Pie face to face again. That is until now.

Rarity had actually had three misfortunate encounters with the psychopath; one was when she was forced to witness Pinkie Pie stab Prince Blueblood to death because she had claimed that he was 'being to pushy,' and the two other times were in public, when she had robbed the head back with her assisting clan and when she had literally crashed down last Nightmare Night with her chicken costume.

But what the two mares never knew at that moment was that neither Spike nor Twilight, who wasn't with them, had never heard of her. They were gratefully and maybe even misfortunately new to Ponyville.

Spike had gotten a better view of the tiny room he was in. In it, he was facing a dark brown table surrounded by multicolored streamers, balloons, and four of his friends in either chairs or chained to the ground. Wait!

"Hey," Spike shouted angrily. "What's the big deal here? Why are we chained or…bounded against our wills? Let us out!" Pinkie Pie only chuckled in mirth at the baby dragon, plopped herself in the seat facing his, and smiled brightly at him.

"Now why would I do that? I just wanted to throw you guys a little search party." She then trained her eyes on two stirring mares chained to the nearest wall spattered with bits of either blood or chocolate syrup. It was difficult for either mare or Spike to tell. "But some grumps just don't enjoy a good party these days! So…I had to step it up a little bit and go by more drastic measures." She then smiled widely at her new 'guests' "But why must I continue to bore you with my chattering! Let's eat! But-" Her eyes found a fearful Fluttershy. "Ooh!" She plopped right back down in her seat and scooted over to Fluttershy's side. "You look familiar…Where have I seen your cute little face? Oh right! Thank you, miss-" Fluttershy didn't say a word, only whimpered to herself and tried to avoid contact with Pinkie Pie. "Come on! Don't be shy! I wanna know your name-"

"Why are we here," Rarity spat out. She just couldn't stand to witness her poor, timid friend being in the ominous grip of that ruffian. "We know what you've done! Now tell us why we're here!" Pinkie Pie frowned at Rarity and released Fluttershy to circle the boutique owner.

"You know, Rarity," Pinkie Pie seethed, while dangling her carnation pink handed blade over her face. "It's rude to interrupt another, especially when she's your generous hostess." She then thrashed over Rarity and gripped tightly and painfully on her shoulders. "So you think you know who I am? Huh? We were buddies once, Rare. ALL of us! You, me, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and-"

"Get offa her!" Pinkie Pie slowly and deadly turned her head over to a once enraged but now freaked out Applejack. Spike and Fluttershy then noticed that the cow pony now had a couple of oozing scars on her neck and blonde scalp.

Pinkie Pie, without releasing Rarity, took out a pistol from a now approaching Gummie's mouth. "Thank you, Gummie. You're so smart! Apparently, some pony's being a party popper and needs to learn play a soothing game-" She loaded the pistol and aimed it at Applejack's forehead. "Let's play; pin the tail on the mare. But unfortunately, we're about to play that game momentarily. So without further ado-"

"Please DON'T," Rarity had screamed. But it was too late; Applejack had been shot straight in the brain. Her eyes went up to her skull, as she fell down to die. Spike then saw a lock of Applejack's platinum blonde tail was missing.

"Where's-"

"Her tail?" Pinkie Pie grinned ear to ear at Spike and whistled. "Shoot; you're very clever! Aren't I lucky to have such a talented guest this evening?" She squealed, giggled, and jumped over to the terrified and shaky baby dragon. "Oh what's wrong? Wanna snack?" She then zipped to retrieve a nearby stack of steamy pancakes and two bottles labeled 'chocolate syrup.' Spike's stomach rumbled, yet he quickly ignored his hunger. 'I just have to get out of here to warn Twilight! Boy, what if this crazy pony has poisoned the food or something?' But to his surprise, Pinkie Pie had squeezed some heavy swirls of syrup on the golden disks and popped two in her mouth in one sitting.

"What? A mare's gotta eat?" She scooted the plate over to a now silently sobbing Fluttershy. "What's wrong, dear? Eat up!"

"Maybe it's because," Rarity gagged to herself. "It's-It's BLOOD!" Spike leaned in to inspect the bottles, but they seemed completely identical. Maybe his two friends had gone mad with the criminals, unless- oh. His stomach insides turned in several knots at the revolting realization.

"You sick CREATURE!" Rainbow Dash attempted to fly her broken wings while chained, ignoring the fiery bursts of pain across her blood stream and fractured bones. "You DYED the syrup of blood!" Pinkie Pie laughed out loud moronically and pinned Dash to the ground with another creepy smile.

"True true true! Blood always reminds me of chocolate syrup because it's sticky, hot, and goes well to watch flow after eating! Say…Since your little dragon friend hasn't heard of me, why don't you provide me with a grand intro to spark his interests?"

"Shut UP!" Dash shoved Pinkie Pie off of her, yet the cyan pegasus suddenly felt a piercing pain in her left thigh, and she gasped and yelled in agony as Pinkie Pie penetrated her blade deeply into her thigh. She then had scarred Dash with a balloon-shaped scar and cackled.

"I just wanted you to taste my owned nature!" She spun around her victims, showing off her three balloon scars given to her with a merciless knife. "See, one not so funny spirit of chaos did this to me….He danced well. But he was sorta a sourpuss, and I want other ponies to see the light! And that's where you and Spike come in!"

Spike gasped, as Dash growled threateningly. "What-You-You….know my name? How…."

"I have my ways," Pinkie Pie clarified slyly while circling him. And without a warning, she slashed his left arm and smiled at his pain. "See? It just COMES AT YOU!" She hopped onto the table with a ferocious snarl. "Magicians! Evil Enchantresses! Spirits of Disharmony! They need to be stopped by….allies. They're doing the wrongs, while you sourpusses are letting them RUIN YOU!" She leapt onto a panicking and tearful Fluttershy's lap, before smiling sadistically at her and piercing her blade into her stomach and watching her limply slide off her chair. "And then…You soon end up just as lifeless and hopeless as this poor friend of yours. And the pity spreads-"

"LET US OUT OF HERE!" Spike's cry for help only made Pinkie Pie bellow in crazed laughter and Rainbow Dash struggled more and more in attempting to strangle her neck.

"Oh I wouldn't do that Dash," Pinkie Pie pouted with mocking concern. "You're holding a piece of AJ on yah aren't yah?" Dash looked to where she was poking and screamed. Dash's multicolored tail was now not only ripped and burnt, but held a stitched on lock of Applejack's mane.

"Pin the tail on the mare, remember? HA! GOOD TIMES!" She jumped right on back to Rainbow Dash and hissed, "The guests are WAITING! You have the second closest connection to Twilight Sparkle besides newbie over here! And to save him and me some trouble, WHERE IS SHE?"

"What do you want with her," Spike whispered. To Rarity, Dash's, and Spike's rotten and bloody luck, Pinkie Pie had caught the question and answered greedily.

"A mare needs a talent, Spiky. And my new, appreciated one is soon gonna be magic! And maybe then, youR friend will remain useful!" She then slammed Dash on the ground several times, chucking madly as the cyan pegasus' head and mouth began to bleed heavily and slink in death. "THAT'S IT! THE MORE THE MERRIER! HA HA!"

"STOP," Rarity screeched, before Pinkie Pie had slashed her stomach and slapped her to death. She then slinked to Spike's seat, flipped it and creepily petted his scales.

"There there," she cooed. "I just need one little thing…" She punched Spike several times in the face, cut him to death, and whispered, "A hostage worth the blade." Suddenly, Pinkie Pie had caught the sound of somepony slamming against her doorknob. She opened the door to a pale, wide-eyed Twilight, who had backed away when spotting the dripping blade in Pinkie Pie's bloodied grip.

"Hi there," Pinkie Pie chirped, stalking the crawling Twilight on the floor. "Are you here for the party? Because I'm sorry to say that's it's over. But, we still have your precious little dragon to mingle with! Want a pancake?"

"What," Twilight had suddenly found her voice though all the agonizing madness. "What are you going to do with them?" Pinkie Pie shook her head , kneeled to Twilight, and pecked her nose.

"Oh sweetie." She kicked Twilight's stomach, flipped her over, and slashed her horn effortlessly off her head. Twilight let out a deafening cry, and tears and drops of blood from her forehead blurred her vision.

"Who," Twilight croaked. "Who are you?" Pinkie Pie flashed her a sympathetic grin and slashed see belly several times.

"Pinkie Pie," she whispered cooly in her ear as another life had drifted from the party room. "And it's a shame. If I wasn't intent on stealing your delicious magic, if maybe life cared a NICKEL about ME!" She threw Twilight's corpse to the side before muttering, "We could've both earned some friends and had a party….A party without sourpusses…..A party…." She played with her bloodied blade, staring into her distorted reflection. "A party that didn't serve chocolate syrup as one addiction. Maybe…" She then giggled to herself, entered her party room once more, and dragged the other corpses out of sight while laughing madly. "But where's the fun in THAT?"

**There you have it! Feel free to express your point of view, and thanks for reading**


End file.
